


tempest

by demios



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aetheric Intimacy, Fluff, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's dragon fucking. sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demios/pseuds/demios
Summary: If he ever thought to forget them, it would certainly be impossible now.





	tempest

**Author's Note:**

> if you ever had any faith in me, i'm sorry

“My shiki are quite taken with you.” Seiryu notes fondly as the fluttering paper figures swirl around his companion happily. “The little ones are always attracted to kind souls, and are utterly shameless when they find someone they like.” 

The Warrior of Light sits across from him in the wooded clearing, following his gaze as the shiki dance about. The spirits are lively as they sail on the currents of aether saturating the Wreath of Snakes, but are careful not to come to close to the makeshift hearth of dried wood the warrior made. The scent of herbs fills the gaps between greenery and sea salt, with the pot of tea over the dying fire giving off faint wisps of steam.

It's a rather picturesque moment, with an underlying peace that is rarely afforded by the warrior. But there is a certain sense of isolation that envelops the island, allowing them to pretend, if only for a moment, that they've been spirited away to another realm, free of their infinite obligations. 

The presence of the serpent in his true form does little to dissipate the otherworldly atmosphere, his scales reflecting the light of the sun. Their gaze travels down the length of his elongated body, reminiscent of shimmering water even while he's still. They only remember the conversation at hand when one of the shiki collides with the side of their face.

“Is that so?” They gently peel off the thin paper body stuck to their cheek, watching it float carelessly back into the air.

“Indeed. Tenzen was near-consumed by a storm each time we chanced to meet. My children are too honest.” He feigns exasperation with a slight smile, then indulges in another sip from his cup, making a thoughtful hum as he savors the taste. The blend is a gift brought from Sui no Sato, the curious hint of seaweed tinging it. “They missed you greatly while you were away, even the most finicky ones.”

His eldest, the twin serpents, rest lazily across his front talons as he idly strokes one of their heads. No longer are they joined to their master’s flesh - today is a day for rest rather than training, made evident by the sleepy way they flick their tongues. They were wary of the warrior at first, but now rest comfortably within their reach.

“I missed them, too.” The warrior gives a small laugh when one of the paper spirits hovers over their cup, as if demanding their attention. “And you, of course. Sometimes I wish duty didn’t keep us apart so often.” 

They think time would seem inconsequential to the auspice, the span of days and months a mere blink to him. The residents of Anyx Trine lived at a drastically different pace, always wondering why children of man had such fleeting lives. The warrior knew that consorting with gods was a precarious affair, but they feel as though their obligations afford them fewer chances to meet the auspice than they would like.

Seiryu must have noticed the way their expression has turned wistful, because he peers at them over the rising steam, his voice marginally less raspy from the tea. “Then… shall I bequeath to you a gift to remember me by, even across the distance of moons?” 

They stare at him curiously, wondering if they heard correctly. The auspice is blunt to a fault, but the words could almost be interpreted as flirting.  _ Almost. _

The shiki flit out of the corner of their eyes, paper wings settling between the tall branches as if beholding something scandalous. Seiryu is unperturbed by the way his children have scattered. “I hold you dear, my chosen. Should you seek to consummate our union, I would do so swiftly.”

_ Ah.  _ The bold proposal makes a stripe of heat travel up their neck and into their cheeks. 

“It sounds so formal when you put it like that.” They say, their lips involuntarily tugging upwards out of both embarrassment.

“What you see fit to offer me, I will gladly accept - whether it be body or soul.” He returns their quiet mirth with a wry smile of his own, turning to wave a scaled hand across the clearing. His shiki stir at the movement and retreat into the trees, back into their home deep in the forest. The twins sleeping on his lap slither away after nuzzling his side, leaving him alone with the warrior.

“Are you familiar with geomancy?” He asks, shifting closer so his lower body curls about them. He places his cup near the smoldering embers, azure eyes fixed on them. 

“A bit. I’ve dabbled with a colleague while honing my skills.” 

“Good.” He says, aether softly gathering in one clawed hand. “I hoped not to frighten you when we… entwine.”

They haven’t the faintest idea of what he intends to do, but they trust his judgement, staying put when he comes close. Seiryu places the flat of his palm over their sternum, his sleeve swaying in the slight breeze as he focuses on the task at hand. The warrior finds themselves drinking in his delicate face and stray strands of dark hair, a familiar sight that they never tire of. They feel at ease under his touch, their breaths and pulse steady over the settling silence.

Nothing happens for a long moment, and then - there is warmth, seeping into their skin and ribs and coiling around their core. It’s not outright unpleasant, but there is a certain degree of oddness to the way it spreads, as if the auspice is reaching inside the confines of their ribcage to cradle their beating heart. 

The feeling is akin to synastry, but much more raw. The warrior can see the wispy aether flowing between them, the unmistakable crystalline blue that bursts behind their eyelids at night. Seiryu’s eyes are shut in concentration, the serpent breathing as if in meditation.

“Your essence is… unique. I sense that the mother of this star loves you deeply.” His brow furrows slightly as he continues sifting through the tendrils. “And there is… the blessing of yet another?”

“That would be Midgardsormr, the father of dragons.” They say, fixated on the aether threading between his fingers in communion. “We traveled together for a time, while he was regaining his power.”

“Interesting... you are blessed by many, though it is not difficult to surmise why that is.” He says absently, still sifting through their aether.

The twinge of jealousy passes across his expression, and warrior finds it endearingly honest. A little childish, maybe, but they suppose a kami wouldn't have many reasons to foster envy in the first place. They lean in and press a peck to the corner of the firm line of his mouth.

“It was out of necessity. This is the first time I've actually asked for it.” They say.

That seems to quell his misgivings, his features composed one more. Seiryu opens his eyes, his proud gaze momentarily tinted with a bright flicker of aether. He seems satisfied with what he’s found, drawing them closer with a nudge of his tail. “Be still, my love. ‘Tis not a burdensome task for one such as myself, but I would like to prevent it from going awry nonetheless.”

The auspice tilts their head up with one hand, the scales brushing against their chin. He steals a chaste kiss before pulling slightly away, and aether blooms in the space between them in an intimate sharing of breath and life. The gossamer threads mingle and tangle visibly before them, like attuning to an aetheryte but far less focused. 

They feel pure fragments of his power, taken from a fathomless sea. The warrior’s chest seems to object to the treatment when he tugs and twines the tendrils, their heart nearly leaping out of their throat. Their head spins from how close he is, the only thought they can hold onto is how he smells faintly of the sea and a flourish of herbs. 

_ Be still,  _ he said. They resist the urge to close the distance between them, instead watching him while their soul feels close to detaching from its snug crevice. Seiryu’s fangs peek out as he devours a portion of their being, his piercing gaze narrowed in concentration. It's like staring into a dragon’s gaping maw, except this dragon has infinitely more pleasant features to behold than a jaw lined with stalagmites for  _ teeth- _

“My power as a gift to you - may it grant you strength in your hour of need.” Seiryu murmurs, still unnervingly close, and they feel a foreign strand settling amongst their own. It is the song of a raging storm, the same that created a tempest about them when they first fought. The ancient tones are curated by centuries of tumultuous emotion and self-cultivated divinity, ringing in their soul with the desire to  _ protect. _ It is the depth of every oath he keeps, one that resonates well with their own resolve.

“And but a sliver of yours to weave into mine own.” He finishes, pulling away. The serpent’s entire body shivers at the intimacy, his golden mane catching flecks of light. He gasps at the unmistakable essence of  _ them _ \- their impossible burden, their sorrow, their indomitable will to carry on. This is the mortal whom he loves, one who is selfless and stubborn and charming in every way, trying to accomplish the impossible in their fleeting existence and succeeding beautifully. If he ever thought to forget them, it would certainly be impossible now.

“...Thank you.” The warrior quietly says, instinctively placing a hand over their chest as their soul settles back into the depths.  _ Entwined _ was an apt word to describe his spell, they think. There is a foreign comfort to holding onto his blessing, different from crystalline strength.

They notice the auspice hasn’t spoken yet, seemingly lost in thought. “Seiryu? Are you alright?”

“I’m merely overjoyed.” The auspice replies, brushing away the few tears clinging to his long lashes. “How strange to give part of myself to you, yet feel more whole than before.”

“I feel the same way.” They grin wide, unable to contain their elation. But the exchange seems to have awoken something primal within them, setting their spine tingling with their aether humming and swirling under the surface of their skin in yearning. “But is that…?”  _ Is that all, _ they nearly ask.

“Were you, perchance, expecting something else?” A mischievous gleam enters his eye.

“Maybe.” They admit sheepishly. The auspice’s words made it sound as though he was insinuating something altogether different.

“Then take what you desire.” He says, brushing the hair away from his neck with a knowing smile.

They cup his face and kiss him, greedily nipping at his lips and tangling their hands in his dark locks. Seiryu makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat that quickly melts into an appreciative moan, the auspice reciprocating immediately. The warrior’s hands drift towards his pointed ears, tracing a finger over the length of one and making him shudder. His forked tongue meets theirs, swiping over their lips and asking for entrance. They sigh into his mouth, like an offering to the kami.

When he succumbed to the allure of the aramitama, he burned, but not this brightly. This flame is one that fuels him rather than sears him, and he readily lets it consume the both of them.

“What would you have of me?” His breath is warm against their lips. “Tell me, my dear warrior.”

“I want you to take me. If that's…” They pause to swallow thickly. “If that's something you're comfortable with.”

“Carnal desires are not beyond my ken.” The serpent can smell the way their body throbs with arousal, finding it intoxicating that they would want him to such an extent. He cannot fathom how one mortal can be so enticing and endearing at once.

The auspice presses on their chest, guiding them down into a luscious bed of grass. The warrior hurriedly tugs off their clothes, tossing away the offending layers and losing sight of them among the verdant blades. Seiryu only titters at their eagerness, taking his time to cherish the skin they've bared for him. 

They’re unable to think about the chill that momentarily courses through them, because the auspice leans over them and claims their lips again with a purpose, his hands traveling over their body in heated touches. He strokes the warrior’s cheek and jaw gently, with his claws trailing down their neck and collar bones. The light scrapes leave a tingling sensation in their wake as one hand comes to rest over their heart. This time, they can feel the delicate scales covering his long fingers, his billowing sleeve tickling their abdomen.

They clumsily pull at the collar of his robes between kisses, exposing glimmering scales to the sun. Their attempt makes him withdraw to disrobe fully, the slender form underneath encased in azure and ivory save for his neck. The scales are smaller than the ones covering the majority of his body, only ending when his hyuran half is obscured by a golden mane at the dip of his hips. The features are reminiscent of an Allagan chimera, but it's of his own design rather than a twisted experiment. He is elegant, a serpent in the shape of both god and man. 

The warrior doesn't realize they've been openly staring until he’s finished neatly setting his clothes aside. He removes the ornament from his hair, meeting their gaze as he runs a hand through his locks with a coy expression. “Well? Is it to your liking?”

They can only nod dumbly, enchanted by how beautiful he is. Seiryu settles his bare upper body between their parted legs, his tufted tail flicking as he resumes imparting his adoration. He presses hot kisses to their neck, making them shudder with the tease of fangs barely grazing their skin. The auspice breathes deep of their scent, letting it mingle with his own. The fur at his hips tickles their thighs, brushing their arousal and making them squirm.

“I would ask that you prepare yourself for me.” He travels back up and kisses their jaw, rough scales and sharp claws skimming their body. “I wish to give you naught save pleasure.” 

There’s a bout of uncoordinated fumbling as the warrior reaches for their pack amongst their strewn belongings, but they quickly find what they’re looking for. They uncork the vial of oil and pour it into their palm without prelude, already stroking the skin near their entrance eagerly.

Seiryu’s gaze is keen, making their face burn as he drinks in every detail. The warrior fingers themselves under his scrutiny, the spikes of arousal stemming from their core making them tighten involuntarily in their haste.

“Calm yourself.” He gently chastises them, grasping their wrist in a plea to slow their pace.

They heed his words and are rewarded when he places a hand on their knee, spreading their legs wider. He kisses and nips the inside of their thighs, descending until he’s tantalizingly close to their sensitive flesh. They feel close to prey, being devoured by his affection.

“I’m- I’m ready.” They force out through their bursting lungs. Any more of this and they’d come without him.

The warrior slides their slick fingers out with a quiet whine, turning themselves over so they rest on their hands and knees in the grass. Though they ache for the auspice to quickly take them, the finger carefully trailing down their spine is comforting, especially when it's accented by a parting kiss to their nape.

The warrior can sense Seiryu’s body shifting in the grass, his eyes boring through them like a predator as fire hums through their body. They catch a glimpse of his cock when it slips free from its sheath, pushing out of his slit heavy and wet. The serpent lets out a breathy moan as he settles his draconian half over the warrior. Obsidian talons are planted around them while the smooth scales of his stomach press against their back, their warmth making the warrior feel safe rather than stifled.

Seiryu’s upper body seems far away as he braces himself on his forearms in the tall grass, his dark hair cascading over his back and shoulders. He angles his hips in preparation to mount them, his front talons flexing in anticipation. The tip of his length prods their entrance and the serpent waits several beats until he finally pushes in.

His cock breaches their body slowly, opening them up as he slides inside. He is firm and unyielding, but his pace allows them to adjust to the stretch of his length with each ilm he presses deeper. A feral hiss escapes the auspice once he’s entirely sheathed, his talons digging into the earth as he wills himself to still. The warrior swallows a surprised cry - their pulse is deafening in their ears, though they can’t tell if it's their own or the one against their spine. Seiryu is patient, his tail sweeping through the grass as he lets them acclimate.

_ Entangled in both spirit and body  _ \- the thought sends a sharp jolt of pleasure through the warrior as the initial tension dissipates.

“You can, ah,  _ move,  _ if you’d like,” They tell him, muffling a groan into one arm.

“Very well.” Seiryu withdraws, then thrusts forward again, tentatively repeating the motion until the warrior is pressing back against him. 

It’s pleasant enough, losing themselves to the cadence of his hips and feeling his thick cock twitch inside them. They’re pinned to the patch of green around then, but the angle affords them a view of the arch of the serpent’s back, the terrific blush extending to the tips of his ears, and his trembling shoulders with each deliberate thrust. The sensations blend together into a haze - it’s like being carried away by the ebb and swell of the tide, for Seiryu handles their mortal form with the utmost care despite everything. 

The auspice is making raspy noises from above them, a clear sign that he’s enjoying the affair as much as they are. But they want to see his face, to see what he looks like caught in the throes of a different sort of passion.

“Seiryu…” They sigh, squirming underneath him. 

His hips halt, and his serpentine body heaves with each subsequent breath. It's obvious he's still painfully aroused as his cock pulses within them. 

“Yes, my love?” A rough growl tinges the end of his question.

“I want to see you.” They let out a whimper with the absence of decadent friction. “Let me…”

“Anything you wish.” He slides his entire length out, making them shudder. They’re no longer caged by his talons, finding themselves missing the warmth of his body over them.

The auspice turns over to bare his underbelly, his cock resting against the pale scales of his stomach. It's a clear invitation for the warrior to do as they please, the serpent watching them reverently while propped on his elbows. The warrior straddles him, feeling how his body rises and falls.

They're fascinated by the display, his powerful claws clenching in the air as he waits eagerly for them. The warrior experimentally takes his slick cock, squeezing and stroking it until he pushes into their grasp. Then they move lower - to the base, then to the delicate scales surrounding his slit, making him briefly tense. The warrior’s gaze travels up his body and meets his face, gauging his reaction - they find azure filled with complete trust, letting them explore his chimerical form to their heart's content.

They take the opportunity to press further and dip their fingers inside his slit. He melts at the unexpected ministrations, drawing forth a debauched noise that makes an indulgent smile settle across the warrior’s lips. They fuck him erratically, the flush across his features growing while he bites back a moan.

“A-ah, my beloved-” He hisses, one fang visibly digging into his lip. “That feels… divine...” 

His tail curls, flicking as he throws his head back and exposes his elegant neck. The serpent’s cock is generously leaking fluid onto his stomach as he tightens around them. The warrior’s fingers are thoroughly wet by the time his tail starts thrashing with each push of his hips into their touch. They're immensely curious to see what it would be like for him to come right then and there, wondering what sort of face he would make.

Maybe another time, because they have their own neglected arousal to tend to when it rubs maddeningly against his belly. They pull away, a  _ very _ endearing whine falling from his lips.

The auspice has little time to lament the lack of touch, because the warrior is gripping his cock and sinking onto it once more. He fists one hand into the grass, stifling his undignified noises as they rock their hips and take his length. Seiryu lets them set the pace, his only movement from his tufted tail swishing from side to side. His long hair is spread onto the greenery, fanning out like a radiant halo of spilt ink. 

A tempest of aether crescendos in the air with each passing moment, as if the pleasure between them had manifested. The warrior feels nothing short of blessed, especially when he matches their rhythm with thrusts of his own. They cling to him for purchase, his aether roiling and storming beneath his scales the closer he is to the precipice.

Seiryu’s upper body rears up suddenly, then descends upon them, all claws and fangs and raw heat. He condenses moons’ worth of yearning - both past and future - into his touches, drowning the warrior in a relentless tide. In spite of his fervor, the auspice is still careful not to harm the warrior’s flesh, holding them in his arms like a most precious offering. 

He thrusts deep inside them one final time - then shudders with grit teeth and bared fangs, claiming them. The warrior finds release soon afterwards, writhing and clenching on his cock and moaning his name. The torrent crashing around them eventually settles into calm waves, the warrior riding the last of their climax throbbing and twitching all the while. Aftershocks course down the serpent’s spine, his body shivering under them. The surface of his scales are like cool water once more, soothing the warrior’s exhausted body as they lay against him.

“Is that enough to remember me by?” Seiryu asks softly, amusement coloring his voice as they’re limp in his arms. He rubs mindless patterns into their skin, nuzzling their crown with his nose while a curtain of silken hair brushes their cheek.

“Yes, and… thank you.” The warrior leans against him, listening for the tempo of his heart. The steady pulse grounds them, clearing their head and lulling them to rest. The auspice only chuckles as they struggle fend off their drowsiness, a lovely sound that doesn’t make it any easier.

“Another gift for you,” A scale comes loose from his side, imbued with his power as he holds it between his claws. “Since you mortals covet anything that glimmers beneath the sun.”

The warrior watches as the scale is pressed into their palm, saturated with the distinct echo of the sea. They fall asleep to the sun’s rays peeking through the canopy and reflecting off the surface of the azure gift in their hand, the new song in their soul soft and sweet like the faraway tides.


End file.
